Utopia
by Madame Mim
Summary: Desde pequeno Tom sonhava e planejava, uma tentativa de concretizar sua utopia. Um pouco de TG, spoilers de OdF.


**Utopia**

_Utopia:projeto irrealizável, quimera._

* * *

_- MANHÊÊÊÊ!!!!! _

_- Já vou querido! Que foi?_

_- Tem um bicho-papão no armário!_

_- Outro? Esse é o segundo só nessa semana. Não se preocupe. Eu dou um jeito nisso. – Ouviu-se um barulho – Rictusempra!_

_- No que ele se transformou, mãe?_

_- Em nada._

_- Eu vi um homem._

_- Viu querido? Hmm, mas não era. Vamos, agora durma, amanhã você tem escola._

_- Eu te amo, mamãe._

_- Amo-te também, querido._

* * *

Quando pequeno Tom Riddle tinha muitos sonhos. Sonhos doces e sonhos maldosos, sonhos bons e sonhos ruins.  
Não importava qual fosse o tipo de sonho, sua mãe aparecia. Constantemente, sua mãe. Essa era a regra. Sua mãe que era uma mulher doce com ele, mas apenas com ele. Rancorosa com a vida, mas nunca com ele. Uma mulher amargurada, mas forte. Essa era a imagem que tinha de sua mãe. Porém, infelizmente, nunca poderia saber se ela era fiel. Seria verdadeira?  
As vozes diziam que sim. Mas as freiras diziam que não.  
As freiras... Tom odiava as freiras, o padre e as senhoras da instituição de caridade que vinham visitá-los e dizer afetivamente "pobrezinhos, são tão lindos, abandonados...". Não havia nada que pudesse impedir as freiras de dizer que suas mães foram mulheres infelizes e pecadoras. Mas que, certamente, as pobre crianças nada tinham de culpa dos erros de tão pecadoras mães. Mas todo sabiam que, é claro, que os grandes pecadores não eram exatamente apenas as mães.  
Tom dissera isso uma vez e recebera 20 chibatadas.  
Ao contrário das freiras as vozes eram-lhe confortáveis. As vozes aconselhavam-lhe a ficar quieto sempre que pudesse. As vozes o ajudavam a relaxar quando tinha vontade de matar alguns dos órfãos ou uma das freiras.  
As vozes o enchiam.

* * *

_- Os jornais dizem que os trouxa sumiram do mundo._

_- Sério, mãe?_

_- Foi preciso de apenas um bruxo para isso._

_- Mesmo? Acho que o mundo será bem melhor assim._

_- Com certeza._

* * *

Com o tempo as vozes levaram-lhe a pensar sobre sua real origem. Já não via mais apenas a mãe, mas a família de qual ela vinha e aparentemente fora chutada.  
Sua mãe tivera uma missão. E falhara, por isso fora expulsa.  
Falhara não por culpa dela, mas dos rivais. Os rivais foram quem acabaram com a sua vida e de sua mãe e os rivais iriam pagar.  
A missão que lhe fora incumbida era aparentemente fácil, porém os rivais a atrapalharam e não satisfeitos em matá-la, resolveram destruir sua vida. Sua mãe que não era ingênua, mas também não era como eles, caíra.  
O pai que a amava a perdeu, e a filha que o idolatrava se escondeu, de vergonha.  
Tom aprendera a odiar os rivais e junto a eles o pai quando, finalmente, as vozes contaram-lhe quem era. Seu pai era um dos rivais, amigo dos rivais que usara sua mãe.  
Até então Tom nunca tivera a menor vontade de conhecer o homem que também não tinha a menor vontade de conhece-lo. Mas agora Tom pudera saber quem era realmente aquele homem que largara ele e sua mãe.  
Eram todos uns porcos, infelizes, e sua mãe poderia ter falhado perante eles, mas Tom não iria. Tom iria mata-los, um por um. E embora não fizesse parte dos planos das vozes, elas apoiavam Tom.  
E cada vez mais, Tom formava seu mundo utópico.

* * *

_- Que sangue é esse, meu filho?_

_- Eu os matei. Todos. Como você sempre desejou. _

_- Eu estou feliz. Agora eles não irão mais nos perturbar. _

_- Vamos viver felizes para sempre, mãe?_

_- O que é ser feliz para sempre meu filho?_

_- Viver sem eles._

_- Você já tem sua resposta._

* * *

Quando Tom cresceu e as vozes acharam que era a hora, deram-lhe uma missão. T_ens uma missão_, diziam. _Uma missão dada a todos de nossa família. Missão essa audaciosa que foi preparada geração por geração, e agora, chegou a sua hora, você é o escolhido._

E Tom perguntava:_ Estarão comigo? _

As vozes pacientes respondiam_: O grande estará contigo, Tom. Não é o que desejas?_

Tom aprendeu a sorrir quando em um dia apareceu-lhe um homem no orfanato dizendo que ele teria de ir para Hogwarts.

Agora ele poderia tentar realizar sua utopia, sua missão, mesmo que sua mãe não estivesse viva, ele ainda tinha todos os outros planos e sonhos para realizar.

Para assim, deixarem de ser apenas simples quimeras.

* * *

_Anos após_

Ginny Weasley, uma menina cuidadosa e gentil, arrumava suas compras, parecia não se importar com o fato de serem de segunda mão. Estava se preparando para dar uma boa limpeza em seu caldeirão quando achou um pequeno "caderno". Abriu-o por curiosidade e ao dar-se contar que era um diário deixou sua face se iluminar.  
- Eu estava realmente precisando de um! Agora poderei anotar tudo sobre Hogwarts.  
A menina se empolgou com o novo pertence e deixou de lado seu material escolar. Pegou seu tinteiro e a pena e, animada, começou a se apresentar. Antes que terminasse de completar seu perfil o papel sugou-lhe a tinta e a respondeu para sua surpresa:  
_Olá Ginny, chamo-me Tom. Como vai você?_  
De inicio, Ginny ficou paralisada, não se lembrava de diários que respondessem e tivessem "personalidade". Porém, deixou esse por menor de lado e resolveu aproveitar o máximo do novo pertence. E ele, o mesmo.

* * *

- Tom, sinto-me tão sortuda de tê-lo comigo.  
_- Sou o único sortudo daqui por poder conversar com você._  
- O destino nos une. - Ginny começou a rir. - Essa frase é um pouco clichê, não é?  
_- Pois lhe digo outra mais ainda. O destino não nos uniu, mas uma força maior._  
- O amor? - Ginny chutou.  
_- Você acha?_  
- Bem, Tom, eu realmente gosto de você. Não posso dizer que é como um irmão, porque como sabe eu sou cheia de irmãos, do que você acha que eu devo chamá-lo?  
_- Que tal, meu Tom?_  
- Eu adoraria. - Sorriu. - Tom... - A feição de Ginny mudou. - Tom, as meninas não param de me chatear, elas dizem que eu murmuro palavras como "Tom" durante a noite. Elas ficam dizendo que eu sou uma danadinha porque gosto do Harry e de você, mas elas não sabem quem você é, e não param de me chatear com isso.  
_- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Elas não são como você, você sempre será superior e você tem a mim._  
- Obrigada, Tom. Eu tento pensar assim, mas na hora não consigo, eu sou apenas a caçula Weasley, sardenta e com roupas de segunda mão.  
_- A simplicidade é ainda mais perfeita do que a complexidade. E sempre mais apreciada. Não importa o quanto busquemos a complexidade, voltaremos sempre a simplicidade, faz parte da roda da vida._  
- Eu adoro quando você fala coisas belas assim. Você é o único que se preocupa em dizer coisas desse tipo para mim.  
_- Não se deve deixar de lado uma jóia, devemos sempre admira-las._  
- Mesmo quando se é uma pequena jóia?  
- As pequenas jóias costumam a serem as mais belas na minha opinião, querida.  
Ginny sorriu. Desfez a feição triste do rosto e acariciou a página do diário.  
_- Você sabe de uma coisa, Tom?_  
- O que?  
_- Você realmente é importante para mim._

* * *

- TOM! TOM!  
_- O que a deixa tão alegre, menina? __  
_- Lembra de eu ter comentado sobre uma jóia de família que eu almejava?  
_- Decididamente. __  
_- Então, ganhei-a de Natal! Mamãe me deu, estou tão feliz!  
_- Estou feliz por ti também, querida. __  
_- Eu almejo aquele anel desde pequena.  
_- Interessante que tenhas tanto interesse por jóias, as jovens de hoje em dia já não ligam tanto para jóias como outrora. __  
_- Eu sou a estranha caçula Weasley, a atrasada e velha, Tom.

* * *

Sem perceber Tom deixara a piralha atrapalhar seus planos. A utopia continuaria sendo utopia e nunca realidade. Precisava apressar as coisas, isso se a piralha não o atrapalhasse chamando-o sempre:  
- Tom, o que é uma utopia?  
_- Utopia, pequena? __  
_- É.  
_- Aonde arranjou essa palavra? __  
_- Mary disse que me ouviu murmurando essa palavra certa vez.  
_- É simples, querida, utopia é uma quimera. __  
_- Quimera, Tom?  
_- Quimera é algo como sonho ou fantasia, entende? __  
_- Sim.  
_- Conseguiu entender o que é utopia? __  
_- Mais ou menos. Você tem utopias, Tom? Eu tenho um monte delas.  
_- Eu tenho apenas uma, pequena. Apenas uma e acredite, é o bastante. __  
_- Mas você tem direito de sonhar como todos, Tom. Você pode ter mais de uma. Quando você apenas deseja uma deveria ter a vantagem de transformar-la em realidade, não é?  
_- Você foi a primeira a concordar nisso comigo, querida. É por isso que eu te adoro. __  
_- Te adoro também, Tom.

**Fim.**

Terminada em Maio de 2005.


End file.
